1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill having an improved lubricating mechanism for suitably or effectively and timely applying or sending or filling or supplying the lubricant or lubricating oil or fluid to various portions or positions or locations, particularly the endless belt of the treadmill and for suitably lubricating the endless belt and for allowing the user to smoothly conduct jogging or running exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise a treadmill deck supported in a base frame or treadmill base, two rollers or wheels disposed or supported in front of and behind the treadmill deck respectively, and an endless belt engaged around the rollers or wheels and also around the treadmill deck for supporting a user and for allowing the user to conduct jogging or running exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,384 to Williams discloses one of the typical treadmills also comprising an endless belt engaged around the rollers or wheels and around the treadmill deck for supporting a user and for allowing the user to conduct jogging or running exercises, and a lubricating mechanism for lubricating the treadmill. However, the lubricating mechanism is required to be actuated or operated by the users themselves manually, and may not be actuated or operated automatically to lubricate the treadmill, without being actuated or operated by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,135 to Wang discloses another typical treadmill comprising an endless belt engaged around the rollers or wheels and around the treadmill deck for supporting a user and for allowing the user to conduct jogging or running exercises, and a lubricating mechanism including a retaining groove containing a lubricant, and a wool felt having a good absorbability and attached to the bottom surface of the treadmill belt and coupled to the retaining groove for receiving and absorbing the lubricant and for lubricating the treadmill belt.
However, the lubricant absorbed and contained in the wool felt may be consumed and used up after use, and the lubricant should be added and refilled or supplied to the retaining groove of the lubricating mechanism and the wool felt manually by the users themselves, and may not be actuated or operated automatically to lubricate the treadmill.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lubricating mechanisms for treadmills.